Eve Of Destruction Second story in my series
by DrHLecter
Summary: Hannibal Lecter encounters a mysterious and most unusual woman. Has he met his match?


Disclaimer: THOMAS HARRIS created Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling. (Jocelyn Eve Taylor is our own character.) They are used without permission, but are used for entertainment purposes ONLY for readers of fan fiction. No infringement of copyright is intended, and the author, and/or maintainers of this site make no profit, of any kind  
  
Title: Eve Of Destruction  
  
(A follow up to Scrambled)  
  
Authors: DrHLecter and Eve Of Destruction2004  
  
Additional Note: Eve Of Destruction2004 is an online friend of mine. She sent me some E-mails for ideas and I am using her character with her permission.  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Hannibal gives some medical assistance to an injured woman. She is very striking, but mysterious. He is slightly intrigued by her, on an analytical basis, knowing she is hiding some interesting secrets. Clarice's fate is also revealed from her encounter with Hannibal at the hotel in New Mexico. -------------------------------------------  
  
PART ONE:  
  
A radio played some hard rock song in the background. The voice singing, sounded almost robotic as the song kept repeating the same lyrics: EVE OF DESTRUCTION, MASS DESTRUCTION, EVE OF DESTRUCTION, MASS DESTRUCTION.  
  
Even at the age for 45, Jocelyn Eve Taylor was still an attractive woman. Everyone called her just Eve, as she preferred. She worked out everyday, cross training. She had long, thick, dark brown hair. Eve's eyes were a nice shade of blue, but in certain lighting, they looked cold and empty. She wore make up, but it was never overdone. She applied it skillfully to her ivory skin. She also had long, acrylic nails, which were always polished in subdued, darker shades, never red or bright, gaudy colors.  
  
One thing about Eve, which was odd, was she ALWAYS wore black. It didn't matter if it were casual, classic, or evening attire. Black. Naturally, her shoes and handbags were also matching black. Sometimes people would remark about why she always wore black, implying this was a little strange. She would simply reply she was still in mourning, but she never said for whom. This usually embarrassed the inquisitive person, followed by an apology for asking.  
  
Eve appeared bright. She held a management position for an advertising agency in New York City. She was friendly and pleasant to her co-workers as well as neighbors and the occasional dates with men she sometimes had. But everyone just felt they couldn't really get close to Eve. They were right. She wouldn't let them, so no one knew the BLACKEST thing Eve possessed was her heart. She was pure evil.  
  
Eve loved to read about all serial killers, including Dr. Hannibal Lecter. One particular article from the National Tattler with Dr. Lecter's photo amused her when she had read it. She clipped the story with the picture of him from the paper and framed it on her bedroom wall.  
  
Eve commented out loud to herself. "Little boy, if we ever met, I'D be the one having YOU for dinner and dessert," she smiled confidentially and seductively.  
  
Eve didn't really care about the sensationalism the media made to the speculation about ex Special Agent, Clarice Starling, being Hannibal Lecter's lover. Realistically, Eve knew she never meet Dr. Lecter, who was hiding God only knew where. But in her fantasies, she envisioned making love to Hannibal Lecter, then surprising the hell out of HIM by killing him in some grisly fashion. She had some similar fantasies along these lines about other serial killers, but Dr. Lecter was her favorite.  
  
PART TWO:  
  
Clarice Starling woke up back in bed in her former room of the Bangor, Maine house. Her wrists were bound to the bedposts. Clarice realized she wasn't dead after all. She wondered if Hannibal was in the house, so she called out loudly:  
  
"HANNIBAL? HANNIBAL! ARE YOU HERE?" Then Clarice suddenly knew she wasn't yelling loud at all. Her voice was barely audible. She was imagining so many things. It was getting harder to distinguish reality.  
  
Either Hannibal did hear her, or it was his almost psychic nature to sense things because he came into the room shortly after she had tried to call him.  
  
"Awake at last, I see." Hannibal smiled.  
  
"I thought I was dying." Clarice said.  
  
"Ah, yes, well, the Ketamine I injected into your neck was extremely powerful and fast acting. You were out in seconds," he explained.  
  
"How long have I been out?" she asked.  
  
"Three days. I have been keeping you sedated."  
  
"Untie me, please?"  
  
Hannibal looked at her as if she were joking. "I can't trust you. What a pity."  
  
"I didn't tell anyone of you or your whereabouts," she offered.  
  
"I suppose not, since no law enforcement has come around here. But you would have revealed my location, had you still been with the F.B.I. Right?"  
  
"Why didn't you kill me at the hotel?"  
  
"I seriously considered it, dear." Hannibal looked her into the eyes. "But I still love you. I couldn't bring myself to kill you. Oh, Clarice, I am so disappointed in you. I keep saving you from yourself and you don't appreciate my efforts."  
  
"What now?" she asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know. You've spoiled our relationship. Broken my trust in you. And since I can't bring myself to end your life, perhaps I should just take you back to the asylum. That seems to be where you want to go."  
  
Clarice replied, "I just want to do the right thing."  
  
"You know, Clarice, your sense of morality is beginning to become old and tiresome." Hannibal sounded agitated.  
  
"I DO want to stay with you, but."  
  
Hannibal gave her a strange look. "Yes, so much so, you attacked me at the shopping mall and ran off. I need some time to think, and so do you."  
  
"I do love you, Hannibal, I swear." Clarice meant it too.  
  
"Another ploy so I will untie you? It won't work anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am," she started to weep.  
  
"So I am, Clarice." With that remark, he turned and left the room.  
  
PART THREE:  
  
Part of Eve's job included a lot traveling to meet with potential clients. Bangor wasn't that far, just a short plane ride from New York City. Eve rented a car at the airport. It was her second day there as she walked down a city street after a long, tedious meeting. She wanted to just have a drink and a little dinner. She also wanted to exercise her legs a bit, having being stuck in a chair most of the day.  
  
Then Eve spotted him. Even in his Fedora and sunglasses, she recognized him: Hannibal Lecter. He was just coming out of small, specialty, food market, carrying a bag. She knew she had to act fast before he disappeared into his car and drove off. She withdrew a switchblade knife from her purse, opened it and purposely jabbed the blade into her own upper thigh below her hipbone. Eve then tossed the knife and her purse into a close by construction barrel.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Eve screamed. "I've been attacked! Help me someone! I need a doctor!"  
  
Naturally, Hannibal turned around to see what was happening. He saw the lady in her designer, black business suit, staggering. He heard what she had shouted, and being a doctor, he wanted to take a closer look. A small crowd was already gathering around the woman.  
  
"I'm a doctor." Hannibal announced as he walked up her. Up closer, he could see the blood coming through her skirt.  
  
"Oh, God, some man just snatched my purse and when I tried to hold on to it, he stabbed me!" Eve cried in pain. "Please look at my leg. It hurts so much."  
  
Hannibal paused at the thought of this woman, hiking up her skirt in public so he could examine her leg.  
  
But before he could speak, Eve lifted her skirt to show him the wound. "Please doctor, help me."  
  
Hannibal visually scanned the bleeding thigh. "It doesn't look that serious, but the wound will require stitches, I believe. You need to call the police and get to the hospital.  
  
"I have no medical Insurance." Eve was crying so convincingly now. "I just was going on a series of job interviews today because I'm out of work. And the thief stole what little money I had."  
  
"You still should call the police," Hannibal told her.  
  
Another man started to dial 911 with his cell phone for this injured lady.  
  
"No!" Eve insisted. "No police."  
  
"Why not?" The man asked.  
  
"Because I have like 9 million unpaid parking tickets. I can't afford to deal with the police and paying all those fines right now."  
  
Hannibal didn't believe this implausible story for a second. He knew there was something more to it. He knew this woman was playing rather dumb and over emotional. He sensed she was totally under control and intelligent in reality. So, he was a bit intrigued.  
  
"Look, doctor, couldn't you just stitch up my leg? I promise, I'll pay you later when I do get a job."  
  
There was a pool of blood forming around her foot by now. "All right," Hannibal agreed. "As long as you promise not to sue me afterwards for medical malpractice," he joked.  
  
Eve laughed through her tears.  
  
"Are you parked nearby?" he asked.  
  
"Not too far. I can follow you to your office and."  
  
"If you can manage to walk, I'll retrieve my medical bag, and we can take care of this in your car."  
  
"My car? Isn't that highly unorthodox? Don't you have an office nearby?"  
  
"No. I'm on vacation." Hannibal said.  
  
"Oh, well. I understand. My car it is parked over there. It's the black Lincoln. Thank you." Eve said gratefully.  
  
She took off her pantyhose, while he was fetching his medical bag. She sat in the driver's seat and motioned for him enter on the passenger side. He applied antiseptic to her thigh first, then began the stitching. All the while, Hannibal wondered what this woman's secrets were: why she wouldn't allow the police to be called, or go to a hospital, and why she would allow a strange man into her car for any reason after just being mugged and stabbed. He also knew she lied about having no money. Her car was a rental, new Lincoln. And besides, Hannibal knew clothing; her suit was expensive.  
  
After he finished tending the wound, he started to exit her car, bidding her a good evening with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Wait," Eve said. "I haven't eaten all day. I'm from out of town, and I don't know where a halfway decent place to eat is. Could you suggest one?"  
  
" Well, The Rivera has excellent Italian cuisine, but how are you going to pay for your meal with no money?"  
  
"Umm, well that's where I hoped you'd help me just a bit more. I know I'm asking a lot from a stranger. Could you possibly buy me some dinner and join me?" She slipped off a ring with several small perfect diamonds in it. "Here. Keep this ring as collateral, until I can pay you back."  
  
Hannibal examined the ring. It was worth far more than a few stitches and dinner. He estimated it cost about two thousand dollars. "I'm sorry, Mrs.. I never did get your name?"  
  
It's Miss. Miss Eve Taylor, and you are?  
  
Dr. Peyton Lake," Hannibal answered. This was yet another new identity. "I really don't think my WIFE would approve of me having dinner with another woman."  
  
"Oh, so you're married?" Eve played along. "Its just dinner."  
  
By now, Hannibal was genuinely wondering about what Eve's real motives were. He guessed she might be a high-class call girl, trying to keep him on the hook. Eve was attractive his mind registered, but she was not Clarice. CLARICE, he thought: she was still tied to the bed, but he had given her a good lunch, and set up a tray table across her lap, with a large, spill proof, kid's cup of water and a straw. She could drink if she got thirsty.  
  
"I suppose I could join you for dinner, Miss Taylor." Hannibal said  
  
"Call me Eve, please." She smiled demurely. "Do you need to call your wife to tell her you're going to be late because you're being a Good Samaritan?" she asked.  
  
"No, need," Hannibal, quipped. "I know my wife is. tied up. at the moment."  
  
PART FOUR:  
  
Seated in the Rivera, Hannibal decided to go all out and purchase the best bottle of wine the Rivera offered. (Although, it was still substandard to his tastes.) After all, he already knew Eve was accustomed to fine things in life.  
  
They conversed over the wine and dinner.  
  
"So, Peyton," Eve started to say.  
  
"I would prefer Dr. Lake, if you don't mine."  
  
"Oh.okay, Dr. Lake." So Hannibal Lecter was going to be more of a romantic challenge than she had anticipated. "So tell me a bit more about yourself, Dr. Lake."  
  
" Not much to tell really. I'm quite boring actually. I'm a retired doctor, who likes to hunt and fish, watch sports and go to a movie now and then." Hannibal thought telling her these things would sound boring, so she'd lose her obvious interest in him.  
  
"Does your wife share your same interests after all these years?"  
  
"We really haven't been married all that long. Only 10 years. Lovely woman, my wife. She is very beautiful."  
  
"Oh, so she's a bit younger than you?" Eve asked  
  
"Yes, my wife is younger than even you. She's 34." Now this should put the woman off Hannibal hoped.  
  
"Why you dirty, old man," Eve teased him. "You robbed the cradle!"  
  
Hannibal wasn't amused.  
  
"I was kidding." Eve said. "Whatever works for you and the Mrs. Although, someone younger, but not too young has more life experience, more maturity, and I would have a bit more in common with you, I should think." Eve suggested coyly.  
  
"I assure you my wife and I have very much in common. Particularly in the romantic department." He gave her a wink and grin. "I'm sure you know what I mean."  
  
Eve decided to turn up the heat a few degrees higher. "So you never cheat?"  
  
"Never." Hannibal replied emphatically.  
  
Wow, Eve thought, this guy is a tough nut to crack. She had hoped Hannibal Lecter might think having sex with her would be fun before he tried to filet her for being so forward. She remembered she had read Dr. Lecter didn't like pushy, rude people. But nothing was working. She couldn't even provoke him, slightly.  
  
"So tell me more about yourself," Hannibal said. "What was the real reason you didn't want the police involved after you were attacked and robbed?"  
  
Here was Eve's chance to switch tactics. "Okay, I'll admit to you, I'm in a bit more trouble with the police than I first said."  
  
"Really?" What did you do? Are you wanted for a crime?"  
  
"'I really don't want to say anymore. I shouldn't have even told you that much. Please, don't call the police on me."  
  
"Perhaps I should, if you've done something really horrid," he threatened. Hannibal was so curious now to she how Eve would respond to this remark.  
  
"You COULD call the police, but you won't," Eve smiled as her blue eyes turned to stone and ice, "because you are.Dr. Hannibal Lecter." She said quietly so other patrons wouldn't overhear her.  
  
Hannibal was surprised; this, he didn't see coming.  
  
She continued to speak in a low voice so only Hannibal could hear her. "And I know you won't attempt to kill me in this crowded restaurant. Too many witnesses. Besides, I have a gun pointed at your gut under the table. Take a look if you don't believe me."  
  
Speaking equally quietly, he said, "I believe you, Miss Taylor." Hannibal remained calm.  
  
She rose from her chair. "Thank you so very much for dinner tonight and for fixing up my leg after my own self inflicted stabbing, so I could meet you. It's been an honor. Keep my ring, as a gesture of my appreciation for this opportunity I never dreamt would actually present itself. I've admired you for years, Dr. Lecter. We will meet again. I promise."  
  
"Then you're an extremely stupid woman, and you will be tortured beyond your worst nightmares, and ultimately be dead if I ever see you again."  
  
"You have my real name. I suspect you will come for me in any case, knowing what I know. Give my regards to your phony wife, Clarice Starling. And just so you really understand me, I really do want to fuck you, baby." With that parting announcement, she blew him a kiss. Eve hid her gun in her jacket pocket and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
PART FIVE:  
  
After Hannibal checked on Clarice, he sat down at his computer to do some detective work. He had remembered the license plate number and car rental logo and easily traced the rental car to a Jocelyn Eve Taylor. So that was her real name. Already he had her home address, home telephone number, office phone number and place of employment. However, he could find no prior criminal record on her. It had been too easy to find her, so Hannibal knew it was exactly as she had intended. She wanted him to locate and come for her. Possibly, she was an F.B.I. undercover agent with a scheme for him to lead other agents to Clarice also.  
  
Hannibal entered Clarice's room and began untying her wrists.  
  
"A change of heart? Clarice asked incredulously.  
  
"No, we must abandon this house at once, and go somewhere else.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I made a mistake today and may inadvertently have been followed back here. We could be stormed by law enforcement at any second. We have to hurry. No time even to pack, except what I already keep in the emergency suitcases."  
  
PART SIX:  
  
Back at Eve's apartment a few nights later, she took a drink of scotch on the rocks and gazed out her window at the view of New York City:  
  
"Maybe Lecter won't come for me tonight, tomorrow, next week or even for months, but I know he will come, and when he does, I will be happily waiting to greet him."  
  
THE END 


End file.
